


Durin's Heirs

by Liaskye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BOFA Fix-It, Brotherly feels, Everybody Lives, Gen, If PJ can much up the book I can try to fix it, Nobody Dies, Post BoFA, Thilbo feels in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaskye/pseuds/Liaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BoFA fix it for all those who wept buckets at the movie.  Heavy on the fluff.  Grr.  I still hate how Fili died.  So I'm in the river Denial and continuing on the way I wish the movie would have ended.  As always, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durin's Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I'm back. After over a year of hell which I will not bore you with. But I survived with some parts of my brain intact and I'm done with my rotations and certifications. Look out medical world, here I come!
> 
> I do intend to get back to Shadows over Erebor. But I would love to shout out to all the people who have written marvelous works and kept this fandom growing. When I was bottomed out, I could come here, find fanfic and soothe my battered brain. so Thanks to all.

Kili swam throw broken streams of consciousness. Flashes of memory, pain and so much blood. His last thoughts of the battle were of his brother, Fili. He'd been racing to get to the blonde's side. Fili had just been raked by Azog's hook. Fili had fallen, face first, into the bloody muck.

The archer opened his eyes slowly, aware of the pain radiating from his battered body. Kili trembled, not from the ache, but from fear of what waking would bring. He remembered his uncle being battered by Azog's club and Fili moving to shield Thorin from a killing blow. Shortly after that, Fili fell.

It took several seconds for his eyes to focus. He could hear fine, however. There was noise of people busying about, but saying little.  
He blinked several times, but finally his vision shifted into something he could make out. Kili was in a healing tent, laying on a low cot. Several blankets were arranged about him, but his torso was covered in bandages as was his head. Grimacing, he moved his head slightly, making the room spin once more.

Warm hands suddenly were on his arm, "Kili!, You're awake at last!" Ori's voice breaking through the ringing in his head.

Ori's face filled his vision. He looked exhausted, but whole. The scribe was delighted to see his friend conscious.

"Fee." Kili croaked out. His throat was parched.

Nodding, Ori smiled. "He's alright, well, he's healing and asleep right now." Ori pointed to a cot on Kili's other side.

Far too fast to be comfortable, Kili turned his head. The room spun again, but this time with gold. Fili lay near him, bundled in his own blankets and bandages.

Kili's heart beat again and he let out his long held breath. Not really caring about his own wounds, he was filled with need. Kili had to touch Fili. He had to feel his brother's heart beat, to know his world had not ended on that frozen field.

  
Ori's eyes grew huge and he sputtered, "Kili, don't, you can't, stop!"

  
Kili felt his friend try to hold him back, but he shrugged the hands off. He stumbled and fell, but he reached Fili's bedside in a fallen lurch.

  
Kili gasped in agony, as his head protested the movement. His stomach leapt into his throat, but he shoved it back down with sheer will power. His hand reached into the blankets finding Fili's own. He placed Fili's rough palm against his face, relaxing at the warmth he found there.

  
Fili grunted at the intrusion of cold air and began to stir. Ori's shouting Kili's name was also beginning to rouse the warrior.  
Kili ignored Ori has he urged Kili to get back into bed. "Fee, I'm here."

  
Ori's face grew red in frustration and worry. "C'mon, Oin said for you not to move until he looked you over. Fili is fine, you got a concussion." His hands gently tried to swerve Kili's body back to the cot.

  
Kili turned and growled low, "Ori, I am not leaving him."

  
Ori rolled his eyes. "He's right here, not moving. Like you should be. I'll shove the cots together. Just, please, get back in bed."

 "Kili, stop causing trouble." Fili muttered out in a sleepy voice. His fingers flexed against Kili's face. "Give poor Ori a break."

  
Kill laughed, he was so over joyed at the sound of Fili's voice. "Fili! You're awake!"

  
"Hard not to be with you causing so much noise," Fili smiled at seeing Kili conscious at last.

  
Kili didn't stop his tears, "I thought you dead." Kili leaned forward and buried his head against Fili's bandaged chest.

  
"Oww," Fili moaned. Kili jerked up, making his head spin. He groaned too.

  
Ori was shredding the ends of his scarf. "Stop you two! Kili, Fili has broken ribs, Fili, Kili has a concussion! Just don't move."

Kili finally tore his gaze from his awaking brother. He could see the young scribe about to panic. "Fine. " He muttered.

  
Fili grunted and shifted his position. He knew how head strong his determined brother could be. After this fright, only one thing would calm Kili completely. "Come lay beside me, put your head on my shoulder." Fili threw open his blankets."

  
Kili didn't hesitate. The young dwarrow burrowed gently into his brother's side and latched on to the elder.

  
Kili's fingers grabbed onto one of Fili's braids and tugged on it gently. Kili sighed in relief and the pressure in his head backed off some.

  
"Ori, tell Oin my stubborn little brother is awake. I'll make sure he doesn't get up and about," Fili smiled at Ori.

  
"Alright, I'll go get him, he's attending to other wounded." Ori nodded as he began to rush out.

  
Fili continued to speak quietly, "By Mahal, it is good to see awake at last." His voice cracked. There was so much he imagined saying to Kili when he awoke, but now in this moment, he just delighted in feeling the younger against him. He rubbed at Kili's warm tears.  
"It's alright. I'm here. We're together." Fili's voice was reassuring.

  
"Is good." Kili whispered as he snuggled closer. "Thorin?"

  
Fili stroked Kili's long wild strands. "Thorin lives. Uncle's wounds are the most grievous. It will be some time before he will healed."

  
"Thank Mahal. I was so worried. I saw him fall, then you. I never felt so scared and alone," Kili said haltingly.

  
"We're alright. All three of us, Bilbo is with Thorin. He won't leave his side." Fili continued to stroke Kili's hair gently, "Balin told me Thorin forgave Bilbo, they are reconciled. Uncle no longer has the madness. The battle and his hobbit have cured him of the affliction."

  
"I must be dreaming, for this all that I hoped for so long. Our Uncle back to us, Bilbo forgiven." Kili whispered. "I don't want to wake."

  
Fili smiled, "It's not a dream Kee. It's real and it happened. Bolg is dead, killed by Beorn, "

  
Kili relaxed more at this good news, relief his uncle would survive. Bilbo was back where he belonged. "What about Azog?" Kili prayed the white nightmare was dead and in the hell he so richly deserved.

  
Fili frowned, but his concern was held out of his voice. Oin had warned him Kili might have lost memories or much more from the blow to the head he received during the battle. "You killed him little Kee."

  
Kili's sleepy eyes grew huge and he pulled up out of his brother's embrace.

  
"What? No, you must be mistaken. I didn't do that!" Kili's voice held panic.

  
"Sshh, it's okay. C'mon here," Fili reached for Kili and pulled him back down against his shoulder. "You mustn't move."  
Kili obeyed, "But, I couldn't, I don't remember."

  
"Hmm, head wound," Fili gently tapped an area of Kili's head that wasn't bandaged. "Give it time. You'll recollect it and be telling everyone who will listen of your great deed."

  
"I can't, the memory. All I remember is fury, a haze. Thorin fell. You fell." Kili cried out.

  
Fili's voice was soothing, "Kee, I know. I felt the same when Thorin was struck down. My vision turned red. I thought I had failed him, failed us."

  
Kili shook his head although it pained him greatly, "You have never failed, ever. Uncle knows you've been the best heir he could ever ask for."

  
"Ha, I know you are still addled brother, " Fili shook Kili so that his brother was looking at him straight in the eyes. "I understand the fear Kee, I felt it too. It is not something we will ever forget, nor something we can completely recover from either, but know this. We are alive and we are together, we faced our family's demons and prevailed. Okay?"

  
Kili gave a slight shake of his head, "Yea, yea. I'm okay." He let out a breath and gently bumped his forehead against his brother's.

  
Fili smiled again, "Good, now settle down and rest. I don't want Oin yelling at me too. Later we will go see Thorin and Bilbo. "

  
Kili sled down to a comfortable spot, "Is everyone else okay?"

  
"Yes, the worst is Thorin. Dwalin, Balin are injured and Bilbo has a concussion too." Fili replied and returned to stroking Kili's hair."

  
"I bet he won't stay in bed either," Kili grinned thinking about the hobbit.

  
"Yes, but that doesn't let you off the hook laddie. Mahal cursed me with you stubborn Durin's and Bilbo fits right in!" Oin grumbled, "Now, let me see you."

  
Fili watched as Oin went about his examination, with Kili mumbling and complaining. There was still so much to do and the thought of all it sent his mind staggering, but for this moment he was grateful, For once Mahal had been gentle with Durin's sons.


End file.
